


Время пить чай

by Mey_Chan



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Кислотная милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В кругу новых друзей Рик Флэг чувствует себя Алисой в Стране чудес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время пить чай

— Кому ещё канапе?   
— Мне давай.  
— «Пожалуйста», Бумеранг, где твои хорошие манеры?  
Бумеранг вздыхает, но послушно добавляет «пожалуйста» под внимательным взглядом Харли Квинн и дулом её пистолета. Она довольно кивает в ответ.  
— Какой у нас замечательный дружеский ужин! Может быть, кому-нибудь ещё закусок?  
— Нет, благодарю, — хладнокровно отвечает Дедшот и, обернувшись к сидящему рядом с ним за столом Рику Флэгу, хлопает его по плечу: — Слышь, тут надо одну семью пробить на предмет связей с мафией и всем таким. Всю информацию я тебе переслал.  
— С чего это я должен тебе помогать?!   
Дэдшот нехорошо ухмыляется:  
— С такой, что у тебя должок, приятель, за кое-какой выстрел. Ты в курсе, что я самый дорогой наёмник? Думал, я бесплатно в ту бомбу пальнул, типа по дружбе? А вот хрен тебе, так что быстро взял и сделал, что я сказал. И не думай, что на этом ты со мной в расчёте.  
— Эй, — толкает Рика с другой стороны Бумеранг, — а как там твоя японочка? Ну, та, с проклятой катаной. Обо мне спрашивала?  
— Ни разу, — сквозь зубы отвечает Рик.   
— Да ладно, вот прямо совсем ни разу? А ты можешь как-нибудь, знаешь, невзначай так, намекнуть ей, что вопрос про свидание ещё в силе? Вроде: «Помнишь парня, который вместе с нами мир спасал, остроумный такой и на лицо ничего…»  
— Что я вообще здесь делаю, — устало говорит Рик. — Зачем ты меня сюда притащила? — спрашивает он у Харли, которая восседает прямо на столе, задумчиво покручивая на пальце пистолет с пижонской белой рукоятью. Она удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— Потому что это — дружеская вечеринка, а ты, — Харли ласково тычет в нос Рику стволом оружия, — наш друг. И не старайся запомнить это место, Пудинг уже давно здесь не тусит.   
Рик всё же невольно поднимает взгляд: над ним высокий потолок заброшенного завода, из темноты свисают стальные крюки, вокруг запылившиеся станки — и потому так нелепо посреди всего этого смотрится обеденный стол с белоснежной скатертью, фарфоровая посуда и серебряные столовые приборы. Стулья тоже под стать — старинные, с вычурными ножками и подлокотниками с резьбой, и к одному такому подлокотнику наручником пристёгнуто левое запястье Рика.  
— Так Джокера здесь нет? — с облегчением спрашивает Бумеранг. Харли отрицательно качает головой: её расфокусированный взгляд блуждает по скрытому в полутьме потолку. Вдруг она взвизгивает и указывает пальцем на Дедшота.  
— А! Что это за тип, которым ты интересуешься? Вдруг я его знаю.  
Дедшот колеблется, но затем называет имя и фамилию. Харли снова качает головой.  
— Неа, не слышала о таком. А кто он, клиент или твой новый заказ?  
— Эй! — говорит Рик. — Я не буду помогать тебе в этом!  
— В чём ещё «в этом»? Это отец… одного парня, с которым гуляет моя девочка. — Вокруг начинают хихикать, и Дедшот взрывается: — Откуда я знаю, вдруг под меня копают, а он — всего лишь средство? Вы же сами знаете, через что нас можно достать — через наших любимых и близких… Так почему я не должен проверять каждого сукина сына, который хочет отобрать у меня мою девочку!  
— Я помогу тебе, — серьёзно говорит Рик после недолго молчания, а Харли закатывает глаза:  
— Ой, да у него просто чувство вины за то, что он мало времени проводит с дочерью, и он пытается оправдать это гиперопекой.  
— Тебе откуда знать!  
— Ну я всё-таки изучала психологию в университете. Так что если почувствуете, мальчики, что крыша едет, обращайтесь.  
— Себе помоги сначала.   
Рик чувствует себя Алисой в Стране чудес: дрыхнущий за столом Крок, которому Харли скормила килограмма два сырого мяса, сойдёт за Соню, сама хозяйка вечера ебанутее, чем Мартовский Заяц. Безумный Шляпник, слава Богу, отсутствует.  
Едва на ум ему приходит это сравнение, как Харли всплёскивает руками.  
— Я же совсем забыла про десерт! Время пить чай! Время пить чай!   
Она пропадает за грудой ящиков, около которых стоит стол, но вскоре появляется, неся перед собой поднос.  
— Я испекла торт! Кому кусочек?  
Поднос звучно опускается на стол, и гости с недоумением глядят на разноцветное месиво.  
— Кому кусочек? — повторяет Харли настойчиво: в её голосе слышится угроза, но страх перед цветастым кошмаром сильнее.  
Харли сникает; даже её разноцветные хвостики горестно опускаются. Она отворачивается от стола и снова пропадает за грудами старого хлама.  
— Зря мы так, — говорит Рик, — надо было хоть из вежливости попробовать.   
— Вот ты бы и попробовал, — отзывается Бумеранг. — Я даже знать не хочу, что она туда наме…  
Договорить он не успевает: на торт с силой опускается бита, брызги летят во все стороны. Харли снова бьёт по торту, а затем для верности два раза стреляет в то, что осталось от него и подноса, и останавливается, тяжело дыша.  
— Сладкого не будет, — хрипло говорит она.   
Над столом медленно опускается пороховой дым.  
И тогда Рик, повернувшись к Дедшоту, пальцем снимает с его щеки кислотную кремовую кляксу и суёт в рот. У торта вкус, словно ягодный джем и ореховую пасту смешали с мятным средством для полоскания зубов. У торта привкус чистого, неразбавленного безумия.  
— Ты охренел! — Дедшот трёт щёку с гримасой отвращения на лице, а Рик говорит, глядя прямо на Харли:  
— Очень вкусно, спасибо.  
Бумеранг кривится, но вслед за ним подцепляет вилкой немного ядерной смеси и пробует. Глаза его лезут на лоб, но он умудряется просипеть:  
— Вкуснотища. Да у тебя талант!  
Проснувшийся из-за шума Крок, увидев размазанный по столу торт, радостно хрипит:  
— Десерт!  
Харли слабо улыбается, но постепенно её улыбка становится широкой, как у Чеширского Кота. Или как у Джокера.  
— Какие вы все хорошие, — говорит Харли. — А теперь давайте уже, мать вашу, пить этот грёбаный чай.


End file.
